The sales volume and use of mobile devices is rapidly increasing on a global scale due to the development of mobile communication technology. Users on the move may conduct web surfing through ultra-high speed internet by using these mobile devices. Additionally, users may use these mobile devices to network with other users, and enjoy various contents through display screens.
Typically an electronic device is put in various environments having different illuminations. For example, a user may enjoy contents through an electronic device in a shop (e.g., in a cafe or a bar) where red or yellow illuminants are installed, and then move to another shop where blue illuminants are installed and continuously enjoy the contents. In this case, the user's visual sensitivity may be degraded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.